


MONSTER

by retroberly



Category: Anatsu Kyōshitsu, Asano Gakushuu - Fandom, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Anatsu Kyōshitsu - Freeform, Asano Gakushuu - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gakushuu - Freeform, Gakushuu Asano - Freeform, Gambling, Monster - Freeform, Mysterious, Supernatural Elements, a few suggestive themes, assassination classroom - Freeform, lots of foreshadowing, lowkey kakegurui crossover, reader is based on yumeko jabami and kirari momobami, third year highschool au but koro-sensei is still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroberly/pseuds/retroberly
Summary: ⟣➵ 𝗪𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿? -𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝘁.In which two nightmares dressed in a daydream prove that they will rule over the world.━━━━❝ I believe that you're a monster too ❞❝ and when the world is finallyours, we'll take the galaxy next  ❞____________________ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ⟣➵ ⚡️© ʀᴇʀᴛʀᴏʙᴇʀʟʏ, Pʟᴏᴛ© Mᴀᴛsᴜɪ Yᴜᴜsᴇɪ, Aɴᴀᴛsᴜ Kʏᴏᴜsʜɪᴛsᴜ Cʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀscross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. DISCLAIMERS

hi !! my name is kim, i would love to make friends here in ao3. kudos/comments are appreciated <33

THINGS TO KEEP IN MIND:

—no "complete" plot. It's something that I thought about during class.

—reader is heavily inspired by Yumeko Jabami from Kakegurui.

—there will be some times that the characters will be out of character.

—books that has the same plot/scenes are merely coincidental.

—semi-long chapters ahead

—I will be using she/her pronouns

—there will be suggestive themes,  
cursing, violence, and assassination (i won't actually write those kind of scenes tho).

—will not completely follow the assassination classroom storyline.

—slow and irregular updates

—there will be a few grammar mistakes, and don't hesitate to tell me :>

—lowkey dark but it has  
cute scenes

—not aesthetically pleasing, but I try


	2. monster

MONSTER  
mon-ster | \ 'män(t)-ster \  
noun

a. one who deviates from normal or acceptable behavior or character  
b. a threatening force  
c. something monstrous  
d. one that is highly successful

* * *

I once met a monster, that, I think, we all get to meet at least once in our life. This said monster so tall, so captivating and roars. Then I met another monster, quite similar to the first but something a tad bit worse. This she-demon so irresistible, so pertinacious and laughs.

This is bad.

* * *

Two walking temptations and one vulnerable universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞ ︎ENJOY READING  
> ☞︎ KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED  
> ☞︎ I HAVE A KARMA AKABANE BOOK IN PROGRESS, SO STAY TUNED  
> ☞︎ SUPPORT MY OTHER BOOKS @retroberly  
> ☞︎ I CARE FOR YOU SO STAY SAFE


	3. 1:CAPTIVE

—monsters in the dark hear our plea  
come out and set us free

**THE ELEGANT CLANKING OF CHAMPAGNE GLASSES** , the faint praises of expensive virtuosos, and the intricate melody coming from the two skilled Lovers playing the piano filled the dim-lit room with eminent people of wealth.

Dominance. You were both fighting for power in the keys. Rachmaninoff - Vocalise. A calm and melancholic tune turns into an intense and astonishing harmony of notes. Rachmaninoff's Vocalise is performed in the background of the vigorous people in Nishi Saikyo, the western half of Tokyo Metropolis.

And you were enjoying every second of the seven-minute piece. This was the only time the two of you felt overpowering in the same room as your fathers. The spotlight is focused on you and your betrothed redhead.

Lavish Lovers. They would describe the two of you as Lavish Lovers. Your provocative but elegant red dress with black visuals and Gakushuu's Black suit with a red tie looking good even from afar. The way the two of you would slightly bob your head when the piece gets climatic and intense. How you both had solos and wouldn't want to lose to the other. Your ego getting higher as you caught sight of the smiles and smirks the crowd was showcasing.

Your fathers, Asano Gakuho and [Last name] Botan, were at the end of the table looking smug. Nothing else in this world feels more pleasurable than seeing your _child_ perform and possess every tension in the room.

_We raised those two_

As the piece comes to an end, both of you were wishing for one thing; Did our music reach you?

The both of you were not good with words, but who needs words if you have your music. Vocalise, opus 34, no. 14 Sergei Rachmaninoff is the act of reflecting the concealing depression. And oh boy, do you have a lot to express.

Vocalise by Rachmaninoff, the brilliance of farewells and admitting that you don't love one another anymore.

_Father, I don't think you love me anymore._

In reality, you can never say goodbye. You'll be stuck with each other until your guardian's last breath. A prisoner, You two are monsters held in captive.

But what makes you different from other monsters? While other monsters held in captive are weakened and executed. The two of you, [Last name] [First name] and Asano Gakushuu, were getting prepared and fueled with petrifying knowledge about the defenseless world you shall take over.

The two beloveds ended the piece with one final intense note. You raised your left hand while Gakushuu raised his right as an indication of its end. The high virtuosos went silent, taking it all in. That performance was too breathtaking. They then clanked their glass as a sign of pleasantry. You and your betrothed redhead bowed and sat beside your fathers.

"You did well, my dear," your father praised you with his infamous charismatic smile on display.

"Congrats," Asano Gakuho feigned an act of love.

The two of you simultaneously nodded, looking thankful, unbeknownst to anyone in the room how firm you dug your nails on your exposed arm.

"So how long have you two been playing the piano?"

"When we were five," Gakushuu answered for the two of you.

"You two are indeed exceptional. I don't know why your fathers kept this talent away from us for 10 years."

"I believe that they were polishing our talent for the past years so that we can showcase an extravagant performance," you replied with a smug yet respectful tone.

"Very well said," Gakuho interjected and gave your father an unfathomable look.

"Have you guys thought about how many kids they will have?"

With that question, Your [eye color] eyes widen. It is undoubtedly too early for that question.

"I don't think they should have any. Kids are merely extra responsibilities," Your father, Botan, remarked.

As if on cue, you and your lover gaped at each other with a knowing look.

_We are nothing more than pawns._

"I second that, Gakushuu and his darling [name] will have too much work that it will be impossible to take care of the kids," Gakuho added.

The two main subjects forced a smile. The words of their fathers on repeat inside their heads like it's a broken record.

_Put on a show. Don't let anyone know what you're against or what you're for_

"Well then, a toast to the newly betrothed."

The guests stood up and raised their glass as they all looked at you and Gakushuu.

"May your love always be true," a virtuoso started.

"May the both of you always be in good health."

"May your union be the strongest of them all."

"May you rule over the world," two stern and masculine voices exclaimed.

Your eminence-filled eyes were greeted by the two sad excuses of a father. You indeed wanted to rule the world. Just not for their benefaction.

_We'll rule over the world, and everyone shall bow down before us, including you two._

"Cheers."

The glasses then clashed for the nth time tonight for the two relatively young monsters. Your father and father in law chuckled as they witness you and Gakushuu in a vulnerable state.

Gakushuu observed you, concern mixing with his amethyst eyes. Your unshaken superiority complex slowly reaching its limits. The nails on your arm, digging deeper and deeper.

_Damn, I wanna gamble already._

This tedious dinner felt like an endless flight of stairs to the unknown. And maybe you don't want to know what's above those stairs. It is the unknown, after all. Who knows, it might be just as dull as this dinner.

"[first name]" the redhead beside you breathed.

You turned to him with an unamused expression.

"At least act like you want to be here."

"You sound just like your father," you taunt with a swirl of provocation in your eyes.

Clearly offended, he grabbed the arm you just finished mauling and stood up, gaining the attention of all the adults in the room.

"May we be excused for the night?"

"You may."

“Enjoy the rest of the night,” you greeted as the corner of your mouth quirked up.


	4. 2:SIN

—monsters in the dark forgive us  
the air is filled with lust

**IT WAS INDEED A SURPRISE ONCE YOU REALIZE THE STATE YOU WERE IN** —the soft glow of candlelight, the pale roses on your cheeks, his lips near yours. The tension in the air screamed precious intimacy. It happened all too quickly.

This was a familiar scene for the two lovers. When you felt genuine emotions. The rare moment when you don't hesitate to be submissive.

"If you're gonna kiss me do it, coward," you murmured into his mouth.

Expensive satisfaction is how you'll describe this warmth. The fact that this teasing had you excruciatingly waiting. How you could effortlessly initiate the first move but chose otherwise anyways.

You licked your strawberry lips indelicately, begging. "please"

Gakushuu placed a strand of your hair behind your ear. His not so subtle actions gaining your full attention.

There was nothing you wanted more than his cherry-like lips. But he wasn't gonna give you what you want. No.

_Such a tease._

"You have no shame."

"How dare you compare me to my father."

"It's not my fault you have your father's eyes."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Never," he whispered to your ear.

You looked at him, [eye color] eyes spilling with wicked desire.

_You're a walking temptation, [last name] [first name]_   
_And yet I write my vows in my head every time I look at you_

"There's a euphoric aftertaste whenever I hear you beg,"

Then his lips were against yours.

His sinful hands rubbed your arched back, slowly moving to your arms.

Your eyes went wide open and ended the ecstasy.

Gakushuu glared at you; he wanted more.

He was about to pull you in once again but then noticed an odd shade in your arms. The purple roses painted on your slender arms that took too long to heal. Many flowers were blooming, and it was seen as a mere decoration. Make it look pretty, but train it to kill.

_You made us as a weapon, and you told us to find peace?_

The hell you live in was alarming. But if there was one line that your father kept on reminding you, it would be:  
 _Turn the pain into power, my dear. You are a monster_

And your only response would always be:  
 _monsters have nightmares too._

Living in luxury isn't your reality. For in the Asano and [Last name] mansion, you are getting a free trial in hell. A monster never gets praised. You don't receive White Roses of nobility. Instead, you receive Petunias with feelings of resentment. Nobody likes a beast, and no one ever will. It will always just be you and him. In a fight, both of you are lethal. Around each other, you melt.

"We're good at surviving," you started.

"And we'll continue doing so," he affirmed.

Being a monster is tiring. But you know what is worse? Being raised by demons. They're teaching you how to rule the world. Who's teaching you how to love? When you are not fed love on a silver spoon, you learn to lick it off knives.

How do you defeat a monster without becoming one? You already are.

_We're monsters, my love. We bleed silently while the whole world celebrates._

Things usually work out in the end but not for monsters like you.


	5. 3:TERROR

—monsters in the dark are you there?  
why am I surrounded with fear?

**AS A CHILD YOU HAVE ALWAYS BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST**. Though that child has never tasted sweet affection. That child was quickly taken away from a normal childhood and was forced to control the whole world from her small palm. That child was you.

And here you are in front of your father—the same father who promised you a happy ending and you foolishly trusting him. It must have slipped from your mind that trust is for the naive. You have forgotten that you're not just a soldier; you are a monster. You are a double-edged sword that can be either a product of war or the cause of conflict.

"Gakuho and I finished grading your tests," he said while pouring himself a glass of champagne.

"You got the top spot in Hyakkaou Private Academy, darling."

Your stoic facade remained, albeit the venom spilling from your father's every word. Your eyes full of emotions, but at the same time still so dull.

"But tell me, my dear. How come Gakushuu had a higher score even with similar preparations?"

You took a step back. Hiding your frustrated eyes from your father's lethal [eye color] orbs.

"Losing is like Death. And have you ever died, my dear?"

"Do you think you are alive because you can fight?" Botan continued.

"You are alive because of what I did to save you."

"Save me?" you retorted. Your voice is shaky and dry.

"How? By stealing my freedom?" You stood up from the couch and challenged your father with your piercing eyes. And with every pitiful cry you gave in front of your father, you pointed your finger at him and took a step closer to him.

_Why can't you hear me? I'm right in front of you. You can still fix this._

"My mind?"

"Why did you leave my heart beating if you're not gonna give it the love it yearns for?" you concluded.

But your father remained unaffected. "No, no dear. I saved you by making you my puppet," Botan exclaimed with his mouth displayed a smirk.

That's when you faltered. Your shoulders dropped, and your mouth quivered, trying your best to hold back your tears. "A puppet?" you stuttered out.

"You think that you're a monster? You're nothing like that. You're too weak to be a monster. You're a puppet, a mere rag doll. Gakushuu has been and always will be the best."

"Gakushuu?" you whispered.

"Do you want to know how puppeteers keep puppets from betraying?" your father whispered into your ear from behind and then put his hands on your shoulders.

"Make sure she never knows she's a puppet."

"You do nothing else but risk your life in gambling. While Gakushuu actually leads the school."

_I give you the money I get from gambling. And you tell me that Gakushuu will benefit you more? Just how heartless are you?_

"Everybody wants to rule the world [first name]. You'll never know who'll betray you until the last minute."

That was the last thing he said before you got dismissed. You went to the door and never once looked behind to say your farewell. You're such a fool. Why are you still waiting for your happy ending anyway? Your hope was long gone the moment they sent you to the battlefield.

You knocked three times on Gakushuu's door before opening it. No words can explain what grief and sorrow you are enduring right now. Even your lover's touch made you anxious. Guess you aren't much of a monster as you thought.

Gakushuu knew better than ask what caused your gloomy mood or your sudden presence and embrace. It's funny. You were designed as the weapon, and yet he was the one fighting to protect you. He let your head fall down to his shoulder and stroked your [hair color] hair.

"We'll survive again tomorrow," your betrothed reassured.

He pulls you in a warm and blissful kiss. His tongue dangerously touching yours.Then the night went away.

That moment of satisfaction would have been thrilling if it weren't for your suspicious [eye color] eyes that were wide open.


	6. 4 :MUSIC BOX

\--monsters in the dark can you see the stars  
when will the universe be ours?

**THAT SAME NIGHT YOU ENDED UP WIDE AWAKE TILL THE DEAD OF NIGHT.** You sat outside your room's balcony, the bright crescent moon being the only light source during this eerie night—the nights when you're home but still felt lost. 

The wind was howling—the wind represented your fantasies of a loving mother. The way the wind would comb your [hair color] hair just like how mothers tended to their child. At least that's what the books have told you. 

With the wind's strong breeze, Your vintage music box awoke, and you saw the lady you never wanted to see again. The petite ballerina that looked too familiar was faced with your [eye color] expressive eyes. 

You always felt uncomfy whenever you see the ballerina's state. You felt sympathetic for the said dancer. She's going in circles. The false joy she felt when the music box opened, only to realize that she's still trapped and controlled. How terrifyingly familiar. 

The melancholic tune directly speared your heart. As if the ballerina wants you to decipher the song's subtle message.

Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen. 

Your breath hitched as the strong sense of familiarity pulls on your heartstrings. This is the song someone dear to you sang to lull you to sleep. Who wants to live forever? 

Who would want to live forever? Who would want to watch everyone else die? Who'd like to stay in this hell people call life? Who would want to feel that lonely?

As for you, those questions can be answered with a simple: "not me." Immortality shouldn't be prized; it's a burden to live _that_ long— why do people choose to love forever when that love must die? Gakushuu, How strange to dream of him even when you are wide awake.

This sense of doom, hopelessness, and despair was something you never wanted to feel. However, this is an overly-cruel world. You should have known better than expect a firework display in a cage full of rain clouds. 

"Let's talk."

You greeted your uninvited visitor with tired eyes. 

"You're losing focus."

"And you care too much," you faced his amethyst eyes. 

"So now it's my fault?" 

You yawned before standing up, deciding to go back to bed. Until Gakushuu clutched your wrist once you were beside him, facing opposite sides. 

"You better get yourself together before [last name]-san decides to act," his voice low and rigid. 

"You should trust me more, Gakushuu."

"Not with the results you're giving." 

"You give out pieces of yourself to people but never let them see the whole picture. I've seen it. I know who you are," he stated.

"Have you forgotten that we monsters shall remain hidden in the dark? We wait and wait just so that we can come to the perfect timing. I never failed something, such as timing. Do you perhaps doubt me?"

"Should I?"

"No," you replied.

"You act like you're indestructible, but you're not Gakushuu."

"What makes you think you're not so vulnerable too?" 

"For example; Would you even consider dying for me?" He breathed.

You paused and turned your head to glare at him before reaching unto his ear, whispering: "The real question is, would you live forever in this hell and still find your way back to me?" 

And in one swift move, you were against the cement of your balcony railings. The redhead's breathing was rigged while your eyes shined in mischief, your mouth forming a smirk. 

"Short-tempered now, are we? Ga Ku Shuu," you taunted in your cherry tone. 

"It certainly didn't please me when you thought I wouldn't do anything for _you_." 

He paused, finally looking at your [eye color] orbs with a new sense of confidence. 

"Monster or not," He finished. 

You smiled and pushed the two of you off the balcony. While the calming wind breezes through your hair, you closed the minimal gap between you, sharing the same struck of adrenaline. Both of your eyes shut close as you kissed Gakushuu slowly and carefully as if you weren't performing such an extreme stunt. It only took two hits before He lost himself in utopia with the white spots erupting behind his closed eyelids like shining constellations. 

As for Gakushuu, kissing you feels like stopping time. It amazed him even up to now how you could easily replace his rainclouds with your cherry euphoria. It makes him wonder if you can hear his racing heartbeat. Amazing how you knew exactly how to tug on his heartstrings and how He can't get enough of the feeling of drowning in you. 

The redhead felt dizzy for the fact that you were kissing him _and_ falling down the six-story mansion. While you were simply enjoying the moment as if the world promised you forever even in such risk. 

And the world did.

The concrete that was supposed to be your deathbed felt like soft clouds. Your lover let out a muffled sigh of relief as his head faced the airbag. And you were only chuckling as you saw your personal butler, Kenji winking at you. Gakushuu got off of you and lay down on the airbag, eyes still closed, trying to take in what just happened. Kenji whistled and took out two flags that said, "Go [last name]-sama" in one and "Go Asano-sama" on the other. 

"Where did he even get those?" Gakushuu knitted his eyebrows in confusion. While you carelessly let your rather loud laughter fill the once calming night. Although you were not entirely unconscious of the [eye color] eyes glaring at your figure through your father's big tinted window.

If you got the chance to choose, you would make the most of what time you have left, not wish for more. If only you did got the opportunity to choose. If only.


	7. 5:PURPOSE

—monsters in the dark don't ever rest we need to prove that we're the best

**A RAISON D'ETRE GIVES A PERSON POWER,** is what you remember thinking as you watched your father stuck the syringe in your veins. Blood dripped from your lips. You try your best to hide your pain as your father checked on your stoic look. He pressed down on the syringe and took it out once it went empty.

The chemical's side effects struck you. You started to hyperventilate, and your eyes were filled with tears. Yet this seemed ordinary to the puppet master in front of you. He clicked his tongue and clanked the floor with his shoes while he went back to his table. He took note of your new reaction to the liquid and smiled in delight to see your vitals' improvement.

"I need you to visit Kunugigaoka High School today," your father commanded, not meeting your eyes.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" your breathing still labored.

"Manipulate their board chairman."

The subtle art of manipulation. A craft you mastered too quickly for everyone's liking. A game you often played to get what you want. Yet you never questioned yourself. You don't ask yourself if the problem is you. You always say the problem is someone else. It wasn't something to be proud of, yes. But it was indeed something you needed to survive in this hell your father thrust you in.

In actuality, no matter how you look at it, manipulating will always be wrong. Your excuses are just you trying to convince yourself that you're different from your father. Your past trauma may be at fault, but that doesn't mean you're exempted from using absurd methods. _People who feel the need to control others don't have control over themselves_ was something both [last name]'s failed to notice.

"To do what?"

"Give you information about a certain octopus."

"Too scared to do it yourself?" you weakly smirked.

Your father's fist went in contact with his wooden desk. Increasing the uneasy tension in the room.

"I have never been afraid of anything."

"Oh?" you taunted, your [eye color] irises turning a faint red.

"Do you want to start a war with me [first name]?"

War. Something you have experienced too many times. A war that determines who's left and not who's right. A war where you have once lost and died. Another childish battle with your father unfazed you. After all, you just wanted him to question his morals and ask: Do monsters make war, _or_ does action make monsters?

You hummed. "You're gonna grow white hair much faster if you keep on stressing, father."

"YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF MY STRESS!" He yelled while pointing an accusing finger at you.

"Then stop injecting me with the serum."

All the air left his lungs as he suddenly found it too hard to breathe. The realization dawning upon him that he was the only one to blame for making you live so long. Your father's breath hitched as he finally glanced at your piercing red eyes. Eyes swirling an emotion he never knew you were incapable of feeling. You looked down on the man now sitting with his head held low.

"You know I'll win, [first name]," your father whispered.

"And you know I'll fight."

A knock then was heard from Botan's office. The tension in the room suddenly split in half as your father said: "Come in."

"[last name]-sama, the limo is ready for [first name]-sama," your personal butler said.

"What will happen if I come back empty-handed?"

"Obviously," he paused. "You'll lose your purpose."

You faced the side and clicked your tongue in annoyance.

"You are dismissed," Botan said to the both of you.

Without a loving farewell, you slammed the door shut, frightening everyone in the hallway except for the demon inside the office. You confidently strutted to the car, wearing your red vest.

"See you later, [last name]-sama," your butler gave you a genuine smile. While you just nodded before instructing the driver to go and close the windows.

Unbeknownst to you, you left your father in distress. His inner demons are terrified of your new-found strength. Botan pulled on his hair as he can't help but give in to his demons' commands: "Break her. They need to see her broken, so we can gain the respect that we deserve."

How about surviving for a raison d'etre?

* * *

btw, instead of being in their 3rd year of junior high i made it 3rd year of high school so it would be more age appropriate. Koro-sensei will still be there and there will still be hierarchy. So basically everything is just the same except for their year level. Anyways, thank you for supporting my book! what are your thoughts? hope we can be friends soon <3


	8. 6:PLAYGROUND

—monsters in the dark come out and play  
maybe it will be worth while our stay

**YOU WORE YOUR CONFIDENCE LIKE IT WAS PERFUME**. The driver opened the door for you before bowing. You got out of the limo running your fingers through your luscious hair, brushed your skirt, and batted your lashes. Captivating everyone the second they set their eyes on you. Your expression screamed mischief, yet all their heartstrings were pulled in one go.

There you were, staring at Kunugigaoka High School, like a child who found a new toy. A new toy for you to break right after. Perhaps this can be called a play date. Who'll be the one with a monopoly over the _other's_ mind?

Eyes bore through your figure as you walked in the hallway. Stealing a few breaths from the world for a minute. Your [hair color] hair flowing behind you and lips red as an apple was indeed a sight to behold. Students from the main campus rarely looked up from their textbooks, but _you_ were an exception. You passed by them, not even sparing a glance. Suddenly, books weren't their priority anymore. It was _you,_ exactly how you wanted it to be.

You held your head up high, your God complex active. The attention didn't bother you at all, no. You actually wanted it more than anything. You wanted them to admire you. Even people envying you gave you satisfaction. It seems that your deep hunger for validation was never satisfied, no matter how much people feed it.

"Persona non grata," a student growled.

The students' faces plastered a variety of surprised expressions. This new information had piqued their interest even more. Noticing the slight difference in your stylish uniform, many stood back. Once they realized that not only were you attending an academy filled with students from influential families in the political and financial world. The buttons on your red vest that went to your left indicated that you were _the_ student council president as well.

"I feel offended, Tomoya-san. I'm certain that my father scheduled my visit here today," you assured the virtuoso.

Your footsteps reminded them of their fast heartbeats. The way you elegantly made your way to Tomoya Seo indeed painted your character as a proper woman. Not once breaking eye contact with the boy who accused you. He felt like he was on top of the world with the eyes you showed him. Yet he also sensed that you were gonna push him deep in the abyss once you're near. How could one be so proper yet tempting at the same time?

Once you were right in front of the student council member, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Betraying his harsh accusation of labeling you as an unwelcome person. You weren't even trying to provoke anyone, your eyes remained naturally [eye color], yet it made everyone cower in fear. You don't even attend this school. Yet, they feel a great sense of authority and superiority from you.

"Come on now, Tomo-kun, I want to see what your student council room looks like," you declared to the dark brunette.

Walking past the student council member, you looked back at the crowd with your usual intimidating gaze. Waking everyone up from their _false fantasies_ of you being the opposite of your own betrothed redhead.

"Right, [last name]-san," Tomoya muttered before gesturing you to follow him.

You feigned a close eyed smile and nodded your head. Tomoya, not failing to notice the resemblance between you and your lover. From the misleading smile to fierce eyes, both of you were incapable of making everyone bow down before you.

_What a dangerous duo_

"Ne, Tomo-kun"

"Excuse me but can you please not use that honorific," he cuts you off. You tilted your head and scoffed.

"What do you think of Gakushuu's way of leading the school?"

"I think he serves the school very well. Indeed a role model for our fellow schoolmates. However, seems like not everyone can live up to kaichou's expectations. They should feel guilty, really, they're bringing the school's reputation down," He rambled.

"Tomo-kun, is this the office?" you pointed at the big door. He stopped his unheard rant, and sheepishly nodded.

"Thank you, and I apologize for the intrusion," you muttered before opening the door. While Tomoya simply stared at the back of your figure, honestly expecting a humble bow. How foolish. He shook his head and entered the office as well.

"You," Gakushuu sternly said.

"Why are you here?" His voice not wavering.

"That's not how you greet a lady, Gakushuu," you scoffed.

"Well, Father didn't really teach me how to converse with those inferior."

"Brat," you gritted your teeth in annoyance.

"Why are you here?" he repeated, still putting up his grim facade.

"Oh, speaking of Asano-san, I need to speak to him about future events."

"Future events?" Gakushuu returned. "Why not with me?"

"Oh well, there are people who aren't in _my_ level to have knowledge about those events," You taunted.

The other virtuosos sweatdropped at the two presidents' interaction. From the way, your faux red orbs glowed cause of the sunlight hitting them. While Gakushuu's faux pink irises were caused by the sun's glimmer behind him. And the Chesire cat grin plastered on both of your faces. The amount of tension lingering in the room was so thick you would go crazy, craving to cut it in half.

There was something deep inside your piercing eyes that made Gakushuu, a man that never backs down, feel like he was trapped. It felt like he was pinned down like a butterfly on display. It's almost as if you were _daring_ him to do something.

You then began to slowly walk towards him; so slow and suggestive. Each step was perfectly rehearsed, each click of your pointed school shoes against the floor so purposeful, so domineering. Gakushuu tensed; he had a sudden urge to protect himself from you. As if you would take out the pins from the butterfly and cruelly step on it without hesitation. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture as he noticed you were getting near.

"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge," you stated, not breaking eye contact.

"I beg your pardon?" he cleared his throat. Returning the same intensity of venom and playful eyes.

" _Then beg_ ," you jarringly replied.

You were now standing right in front of him, continuously showing the mischief in your [eye color] irises. Your subtle red eyeliner making you even more intimidating. You stood on your tiptoes, reaching your 5'9 redhead. While Gakushuu simply looked down on you, his strawberry blonde bangs falling over his docile eyes.

"It's really a shame to see Kunugigaoka's junior high school president so vulnerable."

"I'm still the one with authority here, [first name]. This is _my_ school, after all."

"And If you still don't understand it. One of us is right, and the other one is you," Gakushuu teased.

"Ara ara, I would like to see you top me, _Asano_ -kun," you replied, gradually dragging out every syllable of his last name.

The other big five members momentarily stopped what they were doing and gawked at the two now distanced lovers.

"If you do that again, I'll throw you out that window you-," Gakushuu said, his voice getting harsher and harsher.

"What are you doing?" He cuts himself off.

There you were, right in front of the relatively large window. The sun slightly pouring through the small gaps between the blinds, causing a sun-kissed effect to your defined face. That is until you completely opened the blinds and unlocked the window. The bright ball of sunshine now casting a dark golden sheen across the dim room.

"Checking if the drop is worth it." You nonchalantly said. Your head currently dangling from the window. While Gakushuu just placed his hand above his head, slightly shaking it.

 _Disappointed but not surprised._ You kissed Gakushuu while falling down a mansion after all. You performing risky stunts will be something he has to get used to, no matter how messed up it is.

"Anyways, I believe Asano-san wouldn't be delighted if I don't come on time." You reminded. Your body was now safe and away from the window. In courtesy of their vice president, who kissed the palm of your hand right after. In the same room as your somewhat possessive groom, might I add.

"Your presence in the student council office wasn't needed in the first place," your lover hinted.

"Anyways, a guide to the chairman's office would be very much so appreciated."

Gakushuu let out a "tsk" before gesturing Ren to direct you to his father's office.

"See you after school, Gakushuu. Ja ne," you waved goodbye with your known close eyed smile.

Closing the door of the student council office. You let out a small sigh with your head down low. Trying to compose yourself before facing your father in law. Ren Sakakibara raised a dark brow in confusion.

"Let's go, Sakakibara-kun." You demanded. Your eyes glowing in titillation, and aura far-worse intimidating.

 _Kakeguruimashō!_  
賭ケグルイましょう _!_


	9. 7:GAMBLE

—monsters in the dark from upon  
let's get our gambling freak on!

**"CLOSE THE DOOR."**

Asano Gakuho's office was a room feared by many. Even as enrollees, they all had their fair share of anxiety during the day they were called to meet the chairman. Because walking inside his office is the same as welcoming yourself to his _wrath_. Manipulating, degrading, attacking, you name it.

But then again, it's just _another day in your life_ , isn't it?

The office was spacious and dark—his half-lidded blinds creating a vast barrier between you both. Your petite figure stayed in the shadows while he remained seated in his tall office chair.

"I came here for information about a confidential _teacher_ ," you said.

"And I'm afraid I can't give you that."

You scoffed before walking through the light part of the vacancy. Now fully taking in your annoyed expression, Gakuho's smirk turning into something suspicious and wicked. How did Gakushuu handle him?

You slammed your right hand on his blank table. The playing cards you brought now scattered on his bland table.

" _Gamble with me_."

"It puts me at a disadvantage, don't you think?"

" _Like hell, I care_ ," you rolled your eyes.

He gaped at the red and black gambling cards that sat on his table. Gakuho squinted his purple-brown eyes, thinking of a loophole out of this situation.

You stared at his distressed look. Feeling nothing else but boredom. You just wanted to gamble already. You wanted to feel the same thrill of betting high and risking it all.

But.

 _"Make him suffer a terrible defeat. Make it look like he has the chance, and then don't hesitate to ruin his pride in the end."_ Your father's instructions took over your mind. It's troublesome, really, how every single choice you made was perpetually based on the desires of someone you despised.

"How about a simple card guessing game?" you proposed.

"I accept your challenge."

"However, _I_ will make the rules."

Your [eye color] eyes turned into a thrilling crimson red marble. You moved your hair away from your face, then clamping both of your soft hands, before smoothly pointing your fingertips at your prideful father in law.

He looked at you with the same nonchalant expression despite the internal wars the adult was currently battling.

"It takes a _very_ broken, twisted soul to do what you do."

"You're too kind. Thank you for noticing!" you gave the chairman your infamous close-eyed smile.

"But what makes you think I _have_ a soul?"

He tilted his head in confusion. His dark brows were slightly leveled. How naive. The chairman of the elite high school, still oblivious to your father's true evil intentions. Still clueless about the intense secrets they try so desperately to conceal.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "As I was saying, I will make the rules in our game."

"So we will _not_ be using these cards," he said before compiling the messy cards all in one go.

You raised your brow. Catching the deck of cards, your father in law indelicately returned.

"We'll use mine," he continued. You peered at the movement of his hands. Now seeing an oddly familiar deck of cards. Your father in law taking out the used cards and neatly placing them in the middle of his empty table.

"The rules will be simple [first name]. Take one playing at a time from the same deck. Guess if the tag will be lower or higher than the previous card. If the guess is correct, the guesser goes again. If incorrect, the other player draws. When all cards are removed, the player with the most cards wins."

You clicked your tongue before nodding. "Ah! What do I do if you win?"

"Just like my dearest son. Let me tie the _strings around your life_ , and you _must_ oblige to everything I say."

"It's ironic to call him _dearest_ and indirectly label him as a puppet, don't you think?" you growled.

"Is it?" Gakuho smirked.

You then went nearer to his table. Gakuho flipping a card to reveal a 6 of spades. Putting a hand below your chin, deep in thought.

"The deck contains cards from one to thirteen," you started.

"Chances are slightly higher than the next card will be lower than nine," you continued, your [eye color] irises turning a petrifying red.

"Low," you answered. Looking at the chairman with your glowing eyes. Smirking once you see a 3 of hearts.

"Next," the adult replied, thinking of this as mere luck.

"High," you answered. Looking at the newly added 8 of hearts on the discard deck.

"Low."

"Low."

"Low."

"High."

"Low."

"High."

"High."

"Low."

You continued being correct—your father in law eyes widening from every word that came out of your mouth. And this continued until there were no more cards left in the deck.

"Oh? It's done?"

"This is too easy. A game of blackjack would have been more thrilling."

Gakuho had his elbows on the desk, with his mouth covered and bangs hiding his eyes. And his gasps of shock were like music to your ears.

"You cheated," he lowly said. You hummed in confusion.

"You used your _ability_ ," The light brunette accused.

"Ability? To _what_? Gamble?" you asked.

"Are you stupid? Wait, rhetorical questions are rude. _You're stupid_ ," you stated.

"Your father and I didn't raise you to talk back to older people!"

"You told me that I shouldn't hesitate to be a _monster_ if they know that I am."

"What makes you think _you're_ an exception, Asano-san?" you glared at him.

The board chairman heaved a heavy sigh. "Besides, If anyone is _cheating_ here, it's _you_." He chuckled, "Me?"

"You think I would overlook the cards we used? Other than having marks on the side to indicate if it's above 6 or not. These cards are from my father's office. No surprise there, really. It is to be expected from father to schedule my meeting with you today and try to mess with you and me."

"But then again, it's more of a win on my part. I got to gamble, I got to see you so vulnerable, _and_ I got the file I needed. A clean flush."

"That damn Botan, whose side is he exactly on?" Gakuho whispered.

"How troublesome. Having to cheat in a guessing game?" you laughed.

"Anyways, the _file_?" your expression suddenly stoic and professional. Gakuho moved to his locked drawer and got the file. Big red letters in the middle of it: _CONFIDENTIAL_.

"Thank you for your time, Asano-san," you bowed. 


	10. Christmas Special:SNOWFLAKES

—monsters in the dark be free and feel the snow  
it's pretty in the afterglow

**STANDING ON THE EDGE OF YOUR PENTHOUSE** , You looked down on the frozen sea right in front of you. You stared at the small, fragile glass that was glistening down from the sky, extending your arm to catch one or two. Smiling at the little snowflake on the palm of your hand. The sting of its coldness electrocuted through your skin, making your arms shake. You then continued rubbing your arms to feel some sort of _warmth_ you were missing tonight.

_I shouldn't have agreed to go on this trip._

Looking back on your space, you decided to catch up on your student council work. It seems that the school's offenses and problems just keep on increasing. From housepet's complaints, cases of cheating, loss of money, and Kirari Momobami's trial. They _never_ give you a break.

_I swear Yumeko's the only great gambler in this school._

_Obviously, she's merely a carbon copy of me, after all._

You walked through the big interior, picking up the paperwork cluttered on your table. Sitting down on your office chair while eyeing the details of Kirari Momobami's case. You saw the rather old photo album you had brought with you.

The cover of the beige album was minimalist and straightforward. _"[first name] & Gakushuu." _Like it was said on the outside, the album was filled with your pictures from New Year to Valentines, Halloween to thanksgiving, everything. Some photos were newly taken, while most are _oddly_ ancient-looking.

You shook your head before closing the album with a sigh. _You should have just went with your father_ , a nagging voice in your head exclaimed. Clicking your tongue, you thought, _I'd rather_ die _than be all sweet with him._

After setting down the album, you walked to your room and looked for a thick winter coat to keep you warm outside. Choosing your red winter coat, you got it off of its hanger and wore it. Of course, not forgetting to bring your Hyakkaou Academy emblem. You were planning to spend the holidays in the casino after all. Once you were all set, you carefully locked the door and walked on the way to the lively casino.

Although, you wanted some sort of freedom from your puppeteer's strings. It did feel really _off_ to not have anyone else around you.

_Why am I so miserable during the holidays?_

_Is this freedom or loneliness?_

The last question was lingering through your brain the longest. Oh, to feel numb in the most breathtaking city in Japan, Kyoto. Oh, to feel so sleepy in a city that never sleeps. This was all too tiring for you. Because for all you know, your father and father in law wouldn't give a _damn_ about celebrating the holidays. Or maybe they _did_. But they just separated you and Gakushuu, anyway, so _what's the point?_

You finally arrived at the casino. Showing your emblem to the security before ruffling off the snowflakes on your [hair color] hair. You removed your red coat and gave it to the chauffeur. Revealing your long brown dress and elegant gloves. Making everyone glance at you, at least for a moment. "Gambling. The sure way of getting something for nothing," you dreamily sighed with your eyes closed.

You sat down across the gambler with the highest win rate tonight. Looking at the man with your petrifying faux red eyes. "May I?" you gestured to the casino chips in front of you.

The powerful man nodded, "a game of choice poker?" while holding out a pack of cards. The box of cards is also known as the devil's prayer-book—a 52-card deck with only one joker, with the bet of whose hand will be the best. Not allowing the gamblers to fold nor call, only to bet or to raise. Lastly, the one who wins the betting will be given a chance to choose whether the stronger or, the weaker card will win.

"Of course." And so the game began. Hundreds of millions of yens were staked across the board, even in the early part of the gamble.

"100,000,000!" the man exclaimed.

"Raise," you said to the dealer.

"500,000,000," you continued.

"Bet."

"[Last name] [first name], your choice? Stronger or Weaker?"

" _Weaker_ ," you nonchalantly replied. The crowd then let out a shout of shock. "[last name]-san staked 500 million yen and chose a weaker card?" someone from the watchers has yelled. "Nothing less expected from Hyakkaou Private Academy's Student Council president."

Your opponent let out a sigh of relief, knowing that his cards were _embarrassingly low_. That is until you showed your hand: _An Ace and an 8 of hearts._ The man's lungs were suspended of air as he watched you take half of his chips. You were now laughing like a maniac. Your shoulders shaking from how hard you have laughed. This was something other gamblers never want to see _again_.

_This is how you spend your holidays well._

And that all resulted in your opponent's _terrible_ defeat. Looking around at the crowd of gamblers, you spotted an outsider. _Gakushuu._ His strawberry blonde hair slightly dripping from sweat even though you were sure that it was freezing cold outside. He looked at your original [eye color] eyes with relieved purple ones—your betrothed redhead making his way to you.

" _I finally found you_ ," Gakushuu exhaled.

"Shouldn't you be back in Tokyo?" you asked the rushing president, who was pulling you out of the casino.

"Shouldn't you be eating dinner?" he countered.

"Gambling is more fun," you childishly pouted. The dealer then handed you your check from your last game. Having a whopping 700,000,000 yen secured, not counting the money you had brought beforehand. Gakushuu peered from behind and widened his eyes once he caught sight of the money you're going to take home.

"It's higher than the ones they give during reunions, don't you think?" you chuckled and put your hand below your chin. Gakushuu grabbed both of your winter coats. Putting his on and carefully helped you wear yours. He then playfully pushed you out of the noisy place.

"Come on now, darling. I have read that tonight is the first snowfall in Kyoto," Gakushuu said.

"You really did your research," you laughed before entwining your fingers in between Gakushuu's calloused ones. Also, taking note of the deepening blush displayed on his cheeks—not only cause of the winter snow but also how you rubbed circles on his hand every now and then.

You looked up at the sky, the fragile white glasses of snow falling down on the both of you. Feeling a lot better than earlier, you felt the coldness alone in your penthouse. You stopped in your tracks just to continue peering at the foggy sky.

"You know I'm _thankful_ you came here looking for me," you admitted.

"I would be a terrible future groom if I wouldn't," he defended. You stared right back at his purple gem-like eyes. He looked at you with _so much_ love and admiration that you could almost feel your knees giving up.

His eyes were _godsent_. God sent those eyes to get you through the night.

And all the shadows of the past fade into white. When all the memories in your head subside, He remains here. He remains dear inside.

And with all of your feelings and love in its climax, you can't help but to take him in your arms and give him a passionate kiss. Gakushuu smirked into the kiss before closing his eyes and pulling you even closer. He knew that he was home when her lips touched his. And Gakushuu finally realized that anywhere with [first name] would make him feel like he was _home_.

And underneath the veil of your wild eyes. Is a heart that's not afraid to love anymore. Because everything you felt with Gakuhuu was something, you want to cherish in _this_ lifetime.

_I really hope you wouldn't regret any of this in the end, Gakushuu._

_"Let's go home [first name]."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes I love foreshadowing
> 
> Merry Christmas <3


	11. 8:WORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes we love the double update <33
> 
> I hope you guys didn't skip the Christmas special, I did put a few foreshadowing there and I wanna know what you guys think of it.
> 
> next update will probably be after christmas, hope everyone enjoys their break
> 
> stay safe ily !!

—monsters in the dark guide me  
my life is anything far from lovely

" **KAICHOUUU, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN** ," Runa whined while clinging unto your waist.

You hissed before slowly pulling the small platinum blonde member away from you. You then smoothened your vest and skirt before glaring at the playful Election Committee head. The mischievous girl just laughed loudly before skipping to your desk.

"Momobami-san, can you prepare my tea," you harshly commanded as you walked past the now unmasked twin. The timid blue-eyed girl squinted her eyes, still holding a tiny grudge at you ever since your official match with Kirari.

"Kaichou, you can't always be late and be excused for it," The white-haired member reminded.

"I _can_ actually," you replied, sitting on your high chair with your legs crossed. You then got your herbal tea from Ririka and nodded as a sign of thanks. She bowed and then secured her place by your side, gradually gazing at the file that Sayaka gave you.

Sipping on your teacup, you eyed the vice president from your peripheral vision. Fully aware of the anger that still remained after your match with the former president. Putting down the small teacup on its plate, you opened the file about Kirari Momobami with a mischievous smirk.

The only man in the room sighed before facing the other members seated on the long table. The neat secretary looking down in the dumps. The pink-haired idol was present today, but her mind was stuck on her mobile device. The small and lively girl was sucking on her pink lollipop and harshly pressing her switch's buttons. The patched member was slickly playing with her gun under the table. Lastly, the traditional clothed member was silently sipping on her tea. The whole student council is a mess, to say the least.

"If you do not mind, Kaichou. Where were you all morning?"

"Kunugigaoka High School," you replied.

Runa stared at you before breaking into a fit of disturbing laughter. "[last name]-san fooling around with her dear groom?"

You crossed your arms and looked at the hooded member. Crimson red seeped from your original [eye color] ones making everyone's eyes widen. The clicking of buttons on a game console, the clanking metal of a gun, the tapping of mobile phones, and the sipping of tea all stopped. In a split second, the whole room went dead silent.

Clicking your tongue, you continued to sign papers and sip on your herbal tea. You looked at Sayaka and gestured for her to come near to talk about the income from Ririka's official match with a housepet.

"What happened in the Beautification council today?" The treasurer brought up after a few minutes of solemn quietness. Midari was quick to glare at the white-haired male. Obviously, not wanting you to know that the beautification council got into _another_ problem today.

You tore your gaze away from the workload and looked at the members seated in front of you. You raised your brow, waiting for someone to explain what kind of dilemma Midari and her group caused. Then you started tapping your pointed shoes while resting your cheek on your hand. Your whole energy came off as intimidating that they almost felt like leaving the room right there and then.

"She messed with someone who is a part of the _Momobami clan_ ," the star-eyed member whispered. The vice president's ears perked, hearing her twin sister's clan. Midari pointed her gun at the idol with one swift move, causing everyone in the room to glance at the two with no expression of shock whatsoever.

Your small fist came in contact with the table. Resulting in some of your tea spilling. "I had _one_ order: to _stay away_ from the Momobami clan, and two days later, one of you is already violating it?" You calmly said, albeit the venom spilling from your every word.

You stood up from your chair and slowly made your way to the eyepatched member. And once you were finally right in front of Midari, you swiftly grabbed the collar of her incomplete uniform. Midari's head was thrown back, shocked that she didn't even get the time to defend herself from you.

"anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed," you taunted. Midari's tiny yellow-green eye glistened in delight. Hearing the last word that came out of your mouth did something to her heartstrings that she suddenly craved to be killed by _you_. 

"Kill?" Midari snickered. "And what If I want you to?" She continued making you pull her higher. She laughed and laughed while chanting: "Kill me, Oh, powerful Kaichou! Torture me! Make me Suffer! Kill me, _please_."

You grimaced at her actions as you felt her hands creeping on your waist. With no hesitation, you threw her against the wall. Creating a deafening thud, you looked at her in disgust. Knowing fully well, she took advantage of you to satisfy her devious desires. The pink-haired idol and orange hooded gamer let out a loud laugh, making fun of Midari.

"So, about Erimi Mushibami...What are you going to do about her, Kaichou?" Sayaka asked. You went back to your seat and set your head on both of your hands.

While smirking, you replied: "How troublesome."

"Yet interesting," Kaede chimed in.

"Why don't we try to _meddle_ with her a bit?" you taunted.


	12. Happy Birthday : FIREWORKS

—monsters in the dark it's Gakushuu's birthday!  
come out and show a gorgeous display

** "THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, [LAST NAME]-SAMA, ASANO-SAMA."  ** Your personal teacher announced. 

Both of you stood up from your seats and bowed. "Thank you, Erai-sensei." 

He chuckled and slightly ruffled your hair. "Go on and enjoy the holidays. They aren't here anymore, see?" he informs before pointing at your father and father in law's usual place during daily lessons. Your heads turned to the spot to see that it was indeed empty. 

"That's new," Gakushuu said. 

You squinted your eyes suspiciously to the teacher standing in the room. While he just shrugged and bid his farewell to the both of you. 

"It's the last day of the year, and yet they didn't hold back in these lessons," you sighed with your head hung low. 

Picking up his books, Gakushuu replied: "Time  _ is  _ precious. They wouldn't even think about giving us a break." 

"I suppose so," you agreed. 

Pushing the doors of your home classroom, you were immediately greeted with butlers and maids holding different sets of suits and gowns. 

"What's with the formal attire," Gakushuu inquired.

"L/n-sama and Asano-sama are in the dining room waiting. They want to have dinner with both of you," the head maid replied. 

You looked at your watch:  _ December 31 _ , 21:19. Peering at Gakushuu, you saw him getting escorted to his room while making him choose what suit to wear. Not before briefly looking at you and winking. Your mouth formed a goofy smile before turning to Kenji and asking him to choose your gown instead. 

Finally arriving in your room, you looked at the gown he was holding. Smiling in delight, you nodded, and Kenji called a maid to help you get ready before leaving. Doing your hair and putting on light makeup, you started small talk with the familiar maid. 

"Why aren't you going home for the holidays?" you began. 

" _ They _ wouldn't like that," she replied. 

"Ah, I see. I hope you enjoy your new year here then."

"I hope your dinner goes well," she innocently returns. 

You chuckled, finding a little harmful intent in that reply. The maid places the last hairpin in your low braided buns before clasping her hands in delight. She bowed and went out of your room, leaving you to genuinely admire yourself in the mirror. 

A knock on your door disrupted your trance. Your beige gown smoothly flowing while turning to get to the door. With your heels elegantly clicking, it felt so surreal. This royalty feeling that you have only dreamed of before was now your reality. Finally, opening your door, you were met with a formally suited Gakushuu.

"You look good," He says.

"Always," you kissed his cheek. 

"Anyways, come to my room after dinner, alright?" You said before slipping out of your enormous room. Gakushuu furrowed his brows but agreed nonetheless. Closing your door, the redhead then followed you. 

"It's rare to have family dinners like these, don't you think?" 

"It's not that I'm complaining," He cleared.

"Well, I find family dinners quite entertaining. Who doesn't want tension." You lightheartedly joked. 

Reaching the dining room's grand doors, the butlers and maids formed a line surrounding the carpet before bowing. Kenji gave both of you a small smile before opening the doors. 

Both your eyes widened once you caught sight of the elegant arrangement in front of you. The chairs are white and clean with small details of gold on the side. The long table was decorated and filled with treats that only the wealthy could get the chance to devour. You looked up and saw a new chandelier hanging. The crystals were so bright that it would put the stars to shame. 

And at both sides of the table came your's and Gakushuu's father wearing a party hat. It took everything in you to not laugh at the two men in suits wearing a childish party hat. You then gaped at Gakushuu's surprised face; his expression was so childlike and genuine that the butterflies you tried so hard to tame were back. 

Your father, Botan, motioned you to stand on the end of the table. You went to your place, and on the count of three, everyone in the room, including the helpers, shouted: _ Happy Birthday!  _ Suddenly twirls of colored paper and sparkling confetti filled the entrance (making sure to not get any on the food). 

Small tears threatened to spill from the young man's eyes as he saw his father walking up to him with his cake in hand. Your father ushered you into a side hug, a small smile tugging on his face. You then flashed a smile yourself, feeling so happy that this _ family _ still has its joyful times. 

"Advanced Happy Birthday Gakushuu. Your  _ efforts _ will be rewarded someday," Asano Gakuho greeted. 

Your eyes widened, seeing your usually stoic lover break down right in front of everyone. 

"He's crying. What do I do?" the brown-haired Asano whisper-shouted to you.

"Go comfort him," you directed. 

"How do I do that?" 

"Start with hugs," your father suggested. 

"With what?" Gakuho sincerely asked. 

You sighed while Botan placed his hand on his face. Gakuho awkwardly put his arms around his son, assuming that he's doing the right thing. And when Gakushuu hugged him back, his stiff posture calmed. 

The urge to outperform himself to prove himself an equal to his father has been carved on his mentality. Every day of trying to get the validation he wanted from his father. Yet, all his efforts were useless because the older Asano shows neither love nor hate towards his son. So the thought of his father watching him and recognizing his efforts was so absurd that he even wished for the Gods to hear him. Still, tonight, two hours before his birthday, his pleads of reassurance were satisfied.

Smiling at the father and son moment, you slightly nudged your father before saying: "Can we eat already?"

He chuckled before clapping his hands to indicate the helpers to start moving and leave at once. 

With you finally seated across from Gakushuu, you gave him a small smile. He slyly returned it before putting his full attention to the food served. 

* * *

Currently heading back to your own room, you checked the Time: December 31, 23:49. Gakushuu's birthday dinner has just ended, and they would be lying if they said that they wouldn't start looking forward to dinners like those. 

"That was a lovely dinner," Gakushuu said. 

"Didn't really expect that from them, though," He added while snickering. 

"Right? What's with the sudden change of heart?" you shared.

"Not that you don't deserve happiness on your birthday eve, though."

Gakushuu turned to you before shortly smiling, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He'll be damned. You've been lovers for so long, and yet you still had that effect on him.

Opening the doors to your room, you grabbed him by the hand and brought him to your large balcony. You smiled at him before letting go of his hands. Making your way to your record player, with your long gown still flowing behind you. You played a beautiful slow song. 

"Shall we dance?"

Gakushuu smiled and nodded as he took your hand and twirled you into his arms.

We fell in step, letting the rhythm control our movements. All the scenery and the people around us dissolved. It was her and I, alone. The music feels like it's is traveling from your ears to your feet. 

Your [eye color] eyes glistened, and a smile spread across your beautiful face.

Uncontrollable feelings surged through his body, and his fingers tingle in delight. His hand brushed across your cheek. His body was acting on its own, with no chains to hold him back from this pure paradise.

He drew you close to his chest, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

His strawberry blonde locks fell over his eyes, like a curtain blocking out the sunlight. You desired to see those amethyst eyes.

You began to withdraw your hand to brush away your hair, but his hand clutched onto yours. He carefully laid your thin hand on his shoulder. He delicately tucked your lock behind your ear, and your [eye color] eyes twinkled back at me in greeting.

Your lips went to his ear as you whispered ever so softly.  "You know how to be romantic."

You set your head on his shoulder. Both of you continued to dance, too lost in the music to halt. Time passed as your feet moved in the steps of the foxtrot. 

You brought your head up and sleepily opened your eyes. You leaned in and carefully planted your lips on his. He wrapped his arms around your neck in return and held you tight as the kiss continued. 

_ We danced slowly, together, chest upon the chest, breath upon breath, until our hearts mended as one. _

Suddenly, the booming sound of fireworks filled the air. You pulled away from the kiss and wondered why the world's noise was the one that filled your ears instead of the slow song. And why that dance of a lifetime had to end. 

Gaping at Gakushuu's gorgeous state, you caught the emotion of awe in his eyes. With colored sparks reflecting from the gems that they call eyes. Each color and pattern bursting right in front of your balcony seemed like a mere background to the real view you were relishing. 

"The view is pretty," Gakushuu commented. 

You nodded, continuing to admire his beauty. " _ Indeed _ , it is."

"Happy New year, [first name]," Gakushuu smiled, finally tearing away his gaze from the firework display. 

"Happy birthday, Gakushuu," You replied before nuzzling your face to his chest. 

His heartbeat was so quick yet also calming. Closing your eyes, you rubbed small circles on his back. While humming the tune, the record player was playing. Gakushuu smiled and kissed your forehead. The feeling of you being protected beneath his arms. Your hot breaths creeping on his neck. Both of you just seemed to know exactly what the other wanted and don't hesitate to satisfy them. 

_ Although no words were exchanged, I think we both thought of the same thing.  _

"Ah, so  _ this _ is love," you both simultaneously said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i know this birthday chapter is late but me and my family were very busy during the holidays so i didn't get the chance to write
> 
> this chapter was written in like a day so i think it's not that good ehe sorry
> 
> anyways belated happy birthday gakushuu <3


	13. 9:BANG

—monsters in the dark look closely  
aren't their naive faces lovely

**THE STUDENT COUNCIL OF HYAKKAOU PRIVATE ACADEMY WAS THE FIRST TO KNOW WHAT TERROR YOUR SILENCE BROUGHT.** Your intense [eye color] eyes gazed at each and every one of their own, sending but nothing shivers through their own body. It didn't help as much that the afternoon sun was right behind you, making your eyes glow a lighter shade that could either give one a butterfly of love or a moth of despair.

The events before this afterschool meeting felt like a fever dream. They would've chosen to lose all their gambling rights instead of replaying what happened last time. No, they were _not_ exaggerating anything.

All of this wouldn't have happened in the first place if Kaede did not bring up the topic they had left off during the day meeting.

You subtly rolled your eyes before focusing your gaze on the blue-eyed girl standing beside you. Ririka was suddenly on guard, even though it was just one innocent look. You squinted your eyes, not trying to hide that you analyzed the contained thoughts that go through her mind judging from her expressions and body language.

"You still haven't fully leashed out from the chains of your twin sister's clan," you commented after clicking your tongue.

"I-,," she tried to reply.

"I don't think that is true," she continued with the firmest tone she could utter.

You simply gave her another quick glance before standing. The scraping of the chair beneath the tiled floor grasped the main subject's attention this meeting: _Midari_.

Midari finally looked up from her gun and furrowed her brows, seeing you so close to the white-haired boy in the room.

You set your frail yet firm hands on Kaede's shoulders. Creating a small thump from the pressure. The officer tensed, feeling your lips and hot breaths nearing his ears.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" you whispered to his ear. Although this didn't go unheard by the other members in the room.

Kaede subtly gazed at Yuriko, who did nothing but dismiss his plea and continue to drink her tea. 

"I won't ask again," you continued before slowly clawing and putting pressure on the poor boy's shoulder.

His eyes went wide before closing again, trying to suppress a hiss of pain. "According to the recent funds and gamble of Mushibami-san and Midari-san, Erimi Mushibami won a total of 1.2 Billion."

You placed your left cheek against his right, smiling. "Everyone here should follow Kaede's example, so submissive and obedient," you said before slightly rubbing his blushing cheeks against your own.

He looked up to you from his seat with an unfathomable expression. While you just patted his head before departing back to your place. Kaede sighed, feeling his fast heartbeat beneath his chest. Tearing away his gaze from your retreating figure, he felt a pair of yellow-green eyes boring through the depths of his very skull.

Kaede looked back at you and then Midari, connecting all the dots in his train of thought. He looked down and pushed up his glasses before expressing a smug expression. Midari just stared at him full of hatred, the green-eyed monster inside eating her up alive, starting from the core of her heart that beats mainly for you.

"Stop being the green-eyed monster." The pink-haired idol nudged Midari's elbow.

" _Literally_ ," she whispered.

"And focus on the meeting. Kaichou, called us here because of you, you know?" she continued.

"Correct," you clapped your hands with a disappointed expression.

"You, Midari, has been going around and causing trouble. Especially for _me_ ," you calmly said with your cheek resting on the back of your hand.

"I thought we have cleared this issue this afternoon when I have arrived."

There was a small silence before you questioned. "Why is it that you disobey me?" Your dull [eye color] eyes turning into a bright crimson red. Straightening your back, you set both your hands on the table.

"Is it because of my lack of warning?" you continued. The other members looked at each other in confirmation. Were you actually _not_ pulling a single blow to any of them?

" _Or_ is it because you prefer the _previous_ president over me?" your sweet-talking, effectively hitting both members with one question. The vice president and beautification council president stiffened.

"No, no, no," Midari was quick to decline your assumption.

"Then _what_ is it? Enlighten me," you continued before gesturing your arms towards the gun holder. Your smirk and gleaming eyes are still painted on your pretty face.

"You have done nothing wrong, Kaichou. Please forgive me. I couldn't help it. Gambling just gives me that adrenaline, you know that feeling, right? And M-M-Mushibami-san's branch is specialized in torturing business, which I love dearly. You understand, right? I apologize. I apologize!" Midari rambled all in one go.

Yumemi covered her ears, Runa continued to play her game on full volume, while Sayaka was left in her train of thought. Overthinking if she should step up or let _you_ take care of it. Sayaka stared back at you, trying to predict your next move. Whether you would make this room yet again another battlefield, or will you just resort to psychological manipulating. Obviously, failing, she just sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. You were just too _unpredictable_.

"It's all my fault, Kaichou. I promise it's not that I _don't_ like you!" Midari concluded.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," you replied. Your regular [eye color] eyes holding the darkest tint of despair there ever was. You slowly but surely raised your hand from your side just right in front of your face. You formed a gun from your hand and pointed it to the wall beside you. The silence felt excruciatingly long and climatic that the scenes that played out after that came out as a shock.

" _Bang_ ," you said with a soft yet threatening tone.

Suddenly a sharp bullet passed by Midari's once nonchalant face. The patched member fell off of her chair. Trying to calm her heartbeat after an unexpected gunshot from the open window a few feet beside her.

It has only then dawned at the student council members of what _power_ you hold. The gears finally turn in sync when they realize that the [last name] family (which only consists of 2 members) is above everyone else, including _the hundred devouring families_.

"A gunshot just from the point of your finger, are you _insane_?" Midari exclaimed from the floor.

"What? Do you have your own group of snipers or something?" Runa curiously asked.

" _Indeed_ ," you replied with an arrogant smirk.

"Sayaka-san, please schedule an official match with Erimi Mushibami. _I_ would take care of this," you demanded before standing up and walking out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello sorry for the late update, I was trying to improve my writing style
> 
> anyways here's this chapter that i'm frankly proud of because it seems to seep more description.
> 
> okay anyways i love hearing your thoughts about this book so please comment reactions or thoughts about the story so far.
> 
> like is the flow smooth enough or is it unclear?
> 
> I hope it's fine that I also deepened the reader's school life because this is lowkey a kakegurui crossover.
> 
> oh yeah truth be told, I haven't finished s2 of kakegurui so there will surely be characters who are ooc.
> 
> oKAY I RAMBLED SORRY
> 
> ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR WEEK ILY BB <3


	14. 10:DRIVE

—monsters in the dark are calm  
just don't tell mom

**WAS YOUR FATHER EVER SCARED OF WHAT CHANGE WILL BRING?** Was a question ringing in your head ever since you read the recent news article about him. A bank investment that made everyone in awe. You wouldn't say it was the same for the banks, though. They're undoubtedly worried about the details of this investment getting to the public. People might imitate this and leave the banks in such distress. But with an investment that will end up in billions of yen, Who _wouldn't_ quiver?

You were currently sitting in the back of your limo. Your right leg laying on top of your left. The polished nails that matched the color of your eyes smoothly scrolled through your phone. Eyeing several articles about the [last name] family and Hyakkaou Academy.

 _"Hyakkaou Private Academy. Young kids playing puppeteer over our government?"_ The title said.

You scoffed at the article. Finding it quite evident that your academy will have to act up to find financial peace between you and the government. It is not surprising that these articles are missing a whole lot of important statements and information. Hell, the entire text was filled with mere assumptions. They just straight-up share information and never come up with a proper and _accurate_ conclusion.

_Fools. They make it so much easier to manipulate mankind._

Suddenly the divider between you and the driver of the limo was lowered. You jerked your head near the side, curious as to why the driver wanted your attention. He swallowed the fear forming beneath his throat and said.

"Where to next, [last name]-sama?" He asked while looking up at the limo's front mirror.

"Kunugigaoka High School," you declared before turning back your attention to your mobile phone.

"Very Well, [last name]-sama," he politely replied but getting cut off by the barrier rising once again.

You then squinted your eyes while gaping at the landscapes on the other side of the tinted window. Continuing the silent ride on the way to Gakushuu.

And after half an hour of easing boredom caused by mindless traffic, you finally arrived at the relatively small high school that was all too familiar to you. You see Gakushuu making his way to the limo. Slowly lowering the window, you were greeted with a surprised redhead.

"Fancy seeing you here," you teased.

"I should be the one saying that," Gakushuu sweatdropped. You let out a soft chuckle before neutralizing the locks placed on the doors.

"Get in, Gakushuu. I'll be your _ride_ for today," you said with the most bright smile you can muster. Which, without fail, made the redhead in front of you cover half of his face.

"Ehhh? Why are you blushing? Is it because of your interpretation of my words?"

"No! Not at all!" He said with a high voice you never heard of before.

He sarcastically coughed before continuing: "I like your smile. You should smile more often."

Your ears and cheeks turned rosy cause of the sudden low tone Gakushuu used. No words came out of your mouth as you found it hard to reply to a heartfelt compliment.

" _Ara Ara_ , Does the egotistical [first name] finally had nothing to say?"

"Shut up! Just get in already!" you shrieked while pointing at him.

He finally obeyed and went into the limo with a smirk tugging on his face. You moved even more to the right to give him his space and then settled down. Gakushuu turned his head to you, a questioning look painted on his delicate face.

"So, to what do I owe you after making you pick me up?" Gakushuu said.

"Nothing."

"I doubt that," he denied your reply.

"Do I need to have a reason to want a ride home with you?"

The Kunugigaoka student beside you stifled out a small chuckle. Before leaning unto the back of the leather seats.

"How was the meeting?" He questioned while getting a small drink of liquor in front of the both of you.

"I wanted to _stab_ everyone," you replied before taking a sip of your own.

"Don't get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven."

"We do?" you questioned with your brows furrowed.

The both of you locked eye contact before he replied, "Apparently, they're from the _Momobami_ clan."

"They? There will be two of them?" You queried, while he just nodded.

You sighed and tucked a part of your hair behind your ear. "Expect to _gamble_ , Gakushuu."

" _Me? Gamble?_ " he repeated. You took another shot of the liquor and locked eye contact with your lover.

"It would be fun, Shuu. Maybe then we can have another past time other than-"

There was a short pause before you continued: " _that_."

He loudly groaned in dissatisfaction. Gambling was something that his father has been bugging him about. Bragging every chance he gets of how much power your growing family gained from that illegal activity. In all honesty, Gakushuu never understood what's so thrilling about risking your whole life in something so unsure. Which means that he did not understand you _at all_.

"Oh, come on. A _little_ gambling is fun when you're _with me_ ," you convinced Gakushuu.

Gakushuu looked at you with an unfathomable expression. His face mixing in both discomfort and analytical. 

"Fine," Gakushuu replied. His figure turned back to his original spot. His eyes closed and his hair disheveled.

" _Good boy_."


	15. 11 : CALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls recheck the trigger warnings for this book!

— monsters in the dark stop causing trouble

we’ll never know if our casualties will double

** PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE **

_ sent 17:21 _

Your [eye color] eyes squinted in suspicion. Rereading the text message your father sent you brought an insufferable amount of fear and anxiety surging through the depths of your clouded heart and mind. Cause you knew so well that he was mad or even  _ furious  _ about something you can't put your finger on. 

_ Was there something I have done?  _

A question that stayed in your mind like a broken record player. It kept repeating and repeating, not even giving you a moment to convince yourself that there was nothing wrong. This is so  _ ironic _ . You often found yourself so superior and robust compared to others. Still, you seem to always break down in the mention of your father. Talk about _ issues  _ and a  _ complex _ . 

"Is something the matter, [first name]?" Gakushuu tended to your slightly tense and shaking figure. 

"Love?" He repeated once more, but yet again, no response. And just when he was about to grab your face and make him see what you were worrying about. You look directly into his purple eyes. With red ruby eyes, you pierced his fragile soul and said:

_ "Go to sleep, Gakushuu."  _

He was down. As soon as the words slipped out of your mouth, he was asleep. You looked at his resting figure with no remorse about what you did. Not even after promising to yourself that you wouldn't use it on him. 

You sighed and put your phone to your eye level. Seeing yet again another call from your  _ oh so dearest father _ . Hesitatingly, you pressed the accept button. You leaned on the support of the car seat and stared outside the window. The tall buildings and few trees you were passing by, keeping you preoccupied as you wait for your father to reconnect. 

"What took you so long?" your father's voice boomed through your mobile phone. 

"The signal was crappy," you lied, your bored [eye color] eyes fixated on the landscapes outside. 

You heard your father let out a long breathy sigh before saying: "Is anyone else listening?" 

"No," you replied, now staring at Gakushuu's peaceful state. 

"Even Gakushuu?"

" _ Even Gakushuu," _ you reassured. 

"So, to what do I owe you, Father?" 

"The file, did you get it?" He said with a stern voice. 

"I did." 

And just when he was about to reply, you said: "I also figured out your small little game." 

"What...game?" your father said with a pause. 

"The file wasn't the only thing you're after, noh?" you said with a teasing tone. You put your right leg above the other with a Chesire grin forming on your face. 

"Magic is one thing, but  _ curses _ ? Don't make me laugh." 

"And what did Asano-san do to make you cast such a spell?" 

"Is it authority? Money? Fun?" 

"Is it  _ power _ ?" you taunted. 

"Give the file to me after my meeting," your father changed the subject. 

"I will be waiting," he concluded before immediately ending the call. 

You clicked your tongue in annoyance. Bobbing your head backward to stretch your tense neck and shoulders. Accidentally hitting Gakushuu's arm, you lowly hissed. And as if on cue, Gakushuu squirmed and let his strawberry blonde hair land on your stiff shoulder. You made yourself comfortable, trying to disregard his ticklish hair. You finally relaxed, knowing that Gakushuu is  _ indeed _ still asleep. 

Letting out a breathy sigh, you tapped on your mobile phone. You were peacefully back to reading a few articles when you suddenly heard the driver swallowing the forming anxiety in his throat. And just like a wild wolf hunting for prey, your [eye color] optics immediately turned a sharp, intimidating red. You glanced at your driver from the car's front mirror. Your temporary red eyes had a lot more darkness than any black or brown shade can display. 

The driver felt an indescribable loss of energy throughout his whole body. Barely holding up to drive the limousine. Your scowl deepened, and your gaze became even stingier. He could barely feel the air that was left in his lungs. The driver felt like he was gonna die, and to make it even worse, he would be dying knowing he caused you and Gakushuu harm. It wasn't primarily his fault that you did not bring up the barrier between the riders and the drivers. 

" _ [Last name]-sama _ ,  _ please _ let me take you  _ home _ ," The driver said through tiny breaths and pleading eyes.

Your eyebrows furrowed. Lightly curious about how the driver immediately knew you were the one causing all the despair he felt. Perhaps your bloodlust was too evident. How  _ troublesome _ . 

You focused on the sky from your car window. Smirking at the new realization you had. Your fingers grazed on the barrier's trigger button. You innocently smiled at the driver and said: 

"On a  _ moonless night _ will your suffering end." 


	16. 12 : HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recheck the trigger warnings for this book!  
> ahaha fast updates lately <3

\--Monster in the dark stay alert

who knows who'll get hurt

** THE BARRIER BETWEEN YOU AND THE DRIVER FINALLY CLOSED.  ** An almost permanent scowl still staying on your serene face. That was so close.  _ Too _ close. It was a very small slipup, yet it has a massive impact on your exploitation and authority. What  _ exactly _ should you do? Now that someone knows about your out-of-the-ordinary abilities, How exactly will this comeback to you? 

Nearing the mansion where the [Last name] and Asano family lives, you turned your attention to your still sleeping lover. Sighing, you caressed his cheeks. You neared his ears and whispered: 

"Wake up. We're  _ home _ ." 

Gakushuu's face wrinkled in distress for a moment. Slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the light and comfort of your limousine. The redhead immediately lifted his head from your shoulder—a small tint of roses surrounding his round cheeks. You chuckled while he refused to look at you in the eyes. Feeling a little weird that a  _ man _ like him was naturally lying on his fiance's shoulder. It should be the other way around, after all.

"That ride was kinda rough at some point, don't you think?" Gakushuu commented as he watched the vast gates open for you to come in.

" _ Rough _ ?" you furrowed your brows with a grin.

"I mean, the driver was reckless at some point," The redhead cleared with a small cough. 

" _ Oh? _ "

"Maybe you just kept on moving while you slept," you played it off with a forming laugh. An irk mark appeared on Gakushuu's face while you freely let out your laugh, covering your mouth with the back of your hand. 

Your small moment was then cut off by Kenji knocking on the limo's door. You smiled at him and nodded, signaling that you were ready for the door opening. You gathered your handbag and the file you kept below the seat before smiling at Gakushuu, who was also fixing up.

The doors on both sides of the car opened. Kenji and Gakushuu's own Buttler immediately went to both of your sides. Taking the items you guys held and gave them to the maids to be sent to your own rooms. You gave Kenji a side glance as he had the file he separated from your other belongings. Your own butler bowed before giving back the file to you. 

He said: "Botan-sama's meeting just ended. He is ready to meet you now." 

Gakushuu's eyes quirked up in curiosity. "You're gonna have private studies today?" 

"Oh no, I just need to give back a file."

"What file?"

"Curious now, are we?" You chuckled. You gave him a thumbs-up and a close-eyed smile. Refusing to lengthen this conversation.

"Ja ne, Darling," You loudly greeted, walking inside the mansion while waving your hand. 

Gakushuu stared at you for a little longer. Both skepticism and curiosity clouding the intricate gears in his head. His brow shot up before slightly pouting. Thinking that you were going beyond your limits just to validate yourself. He was then cut off by his personal butler, reminding him that it is time to change out of his uniform for karate classes. He shrugged his offering hand and shortly went on his way inside. 

* * *

The clanking of your shoe's heels filled the rather extensive hallway. The sinking sun's soft orange glow hit the abstract paintings so well, giving them an aesthetic appeal. The whole scenery gave out a vibe of calmness and freedom. It's somehow a feeling you would feel during those tiresome after-school hours. Although you provide them with no attention, you focused on the bubbling guilt churning in your insides. 

Finally reaching the ever so familiar office. You hesitantly opened the doors. And you were soon greeted with your father's challenging eyes and intimidating position,  _ as usual _ . 

"Good afternoon, Father," you bowed, sarcasm mixed in your forcefully kind tone. 

"Good afternoon," Botan nodded.

"I don't have the time. Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?" He stated. 

You made your way to his table. After hearing his doors close, an unusual shiver came spiraling down your spine. 

_ Does he know what happened during the ride? _

_ Did I agitate him too much during the call? _

Giving a confidential file shouldn't have as much anxiety as this. Maybe you were exaggerating it. Perhaps you were overreacting. Or you were only  _ weak _ . 

"What did you do to obtain this file?" He queried. 

"Gamble," you lowly replied. 

"Oh? Then where's the money?" He asked, dropping the file to his table, not even reading it. 

"Pardon?" 

"In gambling, there's money, right?" He confirms. 

You gave him a confused expression: " _ No _ , not always." 

"Hmm? If you're not gonna give money on the table  _ right now _ , I won't let you go back unscathed." 

You grimaced at the man in front of you. He was the one who suggested that guessing game he calls gambling. So why is it that he expected such money from a game  _ he  _ made? 

"You didn't tell me you wanted money as a prize for this game," you convinced him.

"I thought that the file and that curse you put was your main objective?"

"Indeed, but [first name], my  _ daughter _ . You are a  _ gambler _ .  _ Money _ is your priority. So you won't mind handing cash to your  _ father _ , don't you?" 

You felt weak. Your father's  _ negative energy _ getting more vigorous. Your tired eyes gazed at your father's manipulative ones. You looked down at your skirt, quickly feeling your pocket so you can give the money and go. You shakingly gave the bundles of bills you had in your pocket right now (Which were at least a hundred thousand yen). 

"May I go now,  _ please _ ," you pleaded. 

"Now now, [first name] don't cry," your father ridiculed. 

You gasped, feeling tears indeed flowing down your face. The air around you started to tighten and lessen. You felt like fainting. Glancing around the renaissance styled office, you tried to find an object you can concentrate on to diminish the effect of your father's bad omen. 

"Your tears won't wash away your sins," He sternly brought you back to your harsh reality. 

You tried your hardest to challenge your father, but to no avail, you failed. You grasped at your chest through your red uniform, looking for pure air and energy to flow through your body. 

"Do Lions ever apologize to sheep for being at the top of the food chain?  _ No _ . They accept their role and have a feast!" Botan exclaimed with menacing eyes and a terrifying smirk. 

"Please  _ save me _ like you did  _ before _ ." You whispered as if he was gonna hear you. 

" _ Gakushuu _ ," you cried before you blacked out. 

_ Was this karma for what I did to our driver? _

_ Was this supposed to happen? _

_ Is this what homes are supposed to feel like? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback. I'll say this now so you guys won't be confused.


	17. 13:BEFORE

** SOFT TEARS FELL DOWN ON A YOUNG Y/N'S FACE.  ** Your hands were buried in your tear-filled face. Your legs dangling from the grass to the waters of the clear lake in front of you. The tears continuously pouring. Not even stopping after hearing footsteps from another child. 

" _ Daijobu desu ka _ ?" A relatively high-pitched voice of an innocent boy had asked. 

You flinched. Not really expecting the sophisticated child to actually tend to a crying girl. You harshly tried to wipe the tears on your stained cheeks. Only resulting in more tears threatening to fall down. You placed your arms back to your side and looked down. Embarrassed that a somehow high-class boy would see a noble like you in such distress. 

You heard the redhead child beside you sigh. Which only made your gaze lower and your pout more visible. A plain handkerchief then appeared from your low point of view. Your head suddenly jerked up to meet the unknown boy's purple captivating eyes. Both your heads too close for comfort but didn't seem to mind either way. 

The boy impatiently wiped your tears for you. His movement was hasty but still heeding as if he were taking care of a lost puppy. Which, at this point, is kinda true. 

"That  _ injection _ wound on your arm must hurt, huh?" The boy, whose name still unknown to you, commented while tending to your indeed scraped arm. He wrapped the cloth around your elbow and tied it tightly. 

"Thank you, um?" 

"Asano. My name is Asano Gakushuu." 

"Ah, Thank you, Asano," you softly smiled. 

He placed his hand on his chin and asked: "If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing at a place like this?  _ Alone _ , Might I add?" 

"You're here too, aren't you, Asano?" 

"That is because my curiosity got the best of me. I heard sobbing, and a music box playing and decided to follow it," Gakushuu explained with his head turned against you.

"Music box?" you queried. Not recalling a music box playing nearby. You then placed a finger near your ear, trying to defy the sudden ringing through your ear. Why is it that you were greatly cursed at times where you needed luck the most? 

You huffed out a small chuckle before collapsing to the ground. You took another glance at your already wrapped wound, a little peck of blood staining its white cloth. You flicked your head to the side and quickly removed it, examining the injury further. 

"What are you doing?" A bewildered Gakushuu shouted from afar. 

He was quick to drop the music box and rushed to your fallen figure. His fingers grazed on the bare skin of your wound before hissing. Despite not feeling the pain of the small yet excruciating injury, his pout was still evident. 

"You worry too much for someone you had  _ just met _ , Asano," you stated before slightly pushing him away from you. 

"I'm fine. It's small, isn't it?" you convinced Gakushuu. He just hummed before slumping his shoulders and nodded in agreement. 

"Anyways, about the music box. What does it say?" you asked and looked behind the boy who came running to you. And there lay a wooden vintage music box. Gakushuu walked towards it and picked it up, examining it further. 

"For starters, [first name] is engraved in it," he said, still investigating the small box. 

"My...name?" you paused, making your way towards him. 

"Ah, you're [first name]?" Gakushuu turned to you, and you just hummed, still fixating your gaze on the box. 

"Nice to meet you," He mumbled. 

"Open it," you demanded. 

"No need to be aggressive," he also said in a harsh voice. 

Gakushuu slowly turned the lever on the side of the box. There then rose a petite ballerina. The material is old and weak, but somehow the music plays perfectly fine.

"She's a, She's a  _ lady _ . And you're  _ just a boy _ ," the both of you carefully listened to the music being played. 

"She's a, She's a  _ lady _ . And you're  _ just a boy _ ," it repeated.

That was when you realized what truths the music was spilling.  _ A lady? A boy? _ The reality that you try so hard to forget and change came crashing back to your already pitiful life. And it acknowledged that you know how life works. How pity, mercy, forgiveness, nor change do not exist in  _ this _ lifetime. 

"Listen close, and move slow," you said to the redhead beside you. 

"This is the price I pay for  _ going back _ ," you confessed with hurting eyes. Gakushuu stood there dumbfounded as to why a noble (you) he had no connection to suddenly had the urge to convince him that this was all your fault. 

"And I've dreamed of being seen. N _ ow I've got it, do I want it? _ " You continued with the same pain all over your expression and tone. 

"What are you saying?" But before you could explain any further, two relatively young men in suits walked in. 

"Ah, my dearest daughter, I have finally found you!" Botan said while running towards you. 

You flinched and stiffened while your father gave you a somewhat suffocating embrace. Your breathing suddenly became labored. The natural ability inside you slowly drained to nothing but drops of it. Your eyes dulled, your body not being controlled by you but only by your father. 

"What happened, dear? you're weakening!" Botan feigned while tending to your unkempt hair. 

"Otosan?? you're hurting her," Gakushuu tried to reach out to you and to the exasperated man holding you. But he was forcefully shoved away by his father. He looked up to the tall Asano and gave him a blank face. 

"Are you not gonna help her?" Gakushuu tugged on his father's sleeves. 

"Gakushuu, she does not need help. Her father is right there beside her. Look." 

Both redheads simultaneously gaped at your already passed-out figure. Gakushuu's amethyst eyes widened before shrugging his father's weak grip on his shoulder. Gakuho scoffed before putting intense pressure on his son's arm. But of course, Gakushuu was stubborn. He tried to jerk his father's hand away from his arm. And after a few tantrums and beating, Gakuho gave up and let Gakushuu run towards you. 

Botan gave Gakuho a disappointed look. Gakuho looked away, exasperated. While Botan just clenched his jaw in the sight of a young Asano rushing towards you. Gakushuu gave Botan a small push before bringing you close to his petite body. 

Botan slowly got up and looked down on the two  _ supposedly _ fiances. He closed his eyes and sighed, giving you the chance to regain your consciousness. 

"[First name]," he whispered, trying not to make a fool out of himself in front of the two men in the lake. 

And then, waves of intense emotions came crashing down on Gakushuu's innocent mind. It wasn't particularly his, so he stopped what he was doing and took his time to observe this foreign scenario. He looked at the small girl he was holding, still fast asleep. But at some point, he heard your dreams begin to bleed. An image of you hysterically crying was visualized in his mind. Shaking, in the scenario, you called:  _ "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?"  _

Gakushuu's innocent soul quivered. Hugging you tighter to his chest as his initial reaction to what he just witnessed. He didn't know for sure if this was the first time you guys had met. He wasn't sure of what was happening. But somehow, he felt a strange and deep  _ longing _ to stay with you. It was as if you and he were  _ fated _ to go such depths to  _ save one another _ . 

You're a wreck without each other. So please,  _ stay _ . 


	18. 14 : RESTLESS

** GAKUSHUU SLOWLY STRODE ACROSS THE HALLWAY WITH YOUR FRAGILE BODY HELD BY HIM.  ** He was wearing his taekwondo uniform. Still only in the mansion's premises after successfully convincing his personal butler to keep an eye on your activities. Which was a risky task, to say the least, but  _ then again,  _ who was the butler to defy their master? 

Gakushuu made his way to your own room. Carefully rubbing your arm with a few of his fingers every now and then. While the once worn expression on your face was now replaced with a peaceful one. The redhead gaped at you, his heart fluttering at the sight of you being so  _ vulnerable _ . 

Finally reaching your door, Gakushuu _ effortlessly _ carried you with his left arm and turned the doorknob with his right hand. He then quickly tried to readjust his pose and threw you a little above to carry you once more. He then placed his right arm back to handling your body. 

Your lover pushed the doors of your room with his bottom and sighed. He went inside the well-kept vintage room and slowly made his way to your wide bed. Slowly dropping you to your mattress, he stood straight and chuckled. 

"Simply beautiful." 

Gakushuu politely removed your red uniform vest and folded it neatly to be placed on your laundry basket. He tugged on your thick blanket and settled it against your body. 

Sleepily stirring in the bed, you started to make yourself comfortable. Pulling the pillow close to your cheeks and your blanket even closer to your body. Gakushuu watched all this unfold, contemplating whether he should leave already or not. 

He sighed and dropped down to your level of the bed. Gakushuu patted your head before smoothly massaging it. After a few movements and light snores, he removed his hand from your head and leaned down to kiss your forehead. The student council in front of you went back to your level; he brought a long strand of your hair near his nose and smelled it. 

"You still smell like those flowers from the lake," Gakushuu lowly grinned. He twisted the strand from his hands with his slender fingers. Playing with it, finding some sort of pure pleasure with your scent filling the air. It always reminded him of the day you had met. The  _ first _ and only time he remembered saving you. 

Again, he stood up from the side of the bed and sighed. 

"Really? You're always asking me if I'm doing fine with my father, but it seems that you're the one _ hurting _ the most." 

"You try so hard to free me when it's you who needs saving," Gakushuu whispered. 

"Don't you feel lonely living in your own little world?" he confessed, knowing fully well that you can't hear him. 

"Don't you feel  _ powerless  _ living in other people's worlds?" Gakushuu tensed, immediately recognizing the low voice that had reprimanded him all of his life. 

Gakushuu gulped the immense concern he felt crippling within his throat. Asano Gakuho stood before him, the principal of his school leaned against your extensive doorframe. 

"Father, you're ho-"

"It's a shame, really. I remember [first name] as a little girl who overwaters plants because she doesn't know when to stop giving. And she still is like that now, obeying Botan like a lovely captive. Tiring herself out every single day." Gakuho cuts his son off. 

"Ah, how fun it would be if she was  _ my _ vassal instead." Gakuho continued with his hands up and head low. 

But before Gakushuu could call him out for his badmouthing, Gakuho said: "And you know Gakushuu,  _ you _ , as a man, should be better. A  _ simple _ girl is winning against you." 

"Remember our  _ agreement _ , Gakushuu." 

"Understood, Father." 


	19. 15 : DINNER

** YOU WERE AWOKEN BY A DOZEN OF SERVANTS BUSTING INSIDE YOUR ROOM.  ** You hastily sat up from the bed and shivered at the cool breeze coming from your open balcony. Looking down at your rather cold clothing, you realized that your uniform vest was discarded. You yawned, rubbing your eyes to get comfortable with the new setting in front of you.

Different servants held out several gowns and corsets. Your personal butler went straight towards you, holding out his hand for you to grab. You stared at him dully, obviously still in a daze after just waking up. Finally composing yourself, you accepted his gloved hand and walked through the options in front of you. 

"Why am I picking out gowns again?" you groggily said. 

"[Last name]-sama, people from the Momobami clan are here for dinner with your family," Kenji politely replied. 

"Oh, And what about—"

"The Asano's are joining as well," He cuts you off. 

All the other servants stiffened their posture: terrified, curious, wary, a feeling they often expressed whenever they're close to you. And to think that Kenji fiercely cut you off, that truly made them wonder if Kenji was remarkably superior within them. 

The room suddenly felt cold. The servants felt like the thick uniform they had on was not enough to withstand the sudden chilly energy surging through the air. You gazed at Kenji long and hard, almost as if you were challenging him to something. But your butler knew better than to accept your proposition. So he took off his monocle and slowly went to his knees. He bowed with his head directly hitting your marble floor. 

"I apologize, [Last name]-sama." 

"Do you have any other statements about this, Kenji?" 

"No," He immediately replied.

"I have no opinions," He continued with his head still stuck down low.

"Up," you demanded before clicking your tongue. 

Kenji placed back his monocle and patted on his classy uniform. His pride no longer present, probably not for another few months. 

"I'll take the maroon one," you said while pointing your neatly manicured nails at a maid. 

"Very well [last name]-sama," Kenji started before bowing, who was followed suit by the other servants. 

Once all your servants are out of the door, you started to fix up for dinner. You grabbed your red-inked eyeliner, smoothly moving towards the edge of your eye. You finished it off with thick mascara and a rather vivid shade of lipstick. Staring at your look in your vintage mirror with gold edgings, you grinned. If you were gonna get slandered by the Momobami clan, you gotta at least look  _ pretty _ . 

Behind your large doors stood a hesitating Asano Gakushuu. His closed fist just against it, a disconcerted face painted on his charming face. His mind then replays the conversation he had with his father, reminding him of their agreements and promises. Something he wished he wasn't ought to satisfy. Shaking his head, he tried to compose himself. He tightened his black necktie, an attempt to submerge the forming liability creeping on his naive self. 

A knock on your door vibrated through your extensive bedroom. Looking away from the mirror, you checked your golden line wristwatch. Realizing it was still at least a half-hour before the declared time, you took it upon yourself to stand up and unlock the doors. You pushed the two doors, revealing a neat Gakushuu. 

Beaming at him, you moved your hands over his chest. In instinct, he rubbed your waist, tightening the corset while he's at it. You grabbed his necktie and pulled him near you to greet him with a small peck. Your hands then made their way on top of Gakushuu's. Now sensually touching the hands of his that were roaming upon your lower back. 

"You look more lascivious today,  _ my love _ ," Gakushuu said right after he pulled away. You scrunched your nose in delight before rubbing on Gakushuu's ears—A spot you knew stimulated him the most. Gakushuu's breathing hitched. He knew what he was doing when he said that. He fully knew, yet he didn't even try to stop the creeping temptation anyway. 

The both of you were like fire and ash. So similar but also so different. Gakushuu was beautiful, lively, and destructive. And you were so lost, scarred, and helplessly in love with him. 

" _ The moon is up. Put your problems down _ ," Gakushuu said, noticing the masked horror in your eyes and movements. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone up for a luck voltia enemies to lovers book??


End file.
